Rose of the Moon
by tawnyclaw
Summary: Clawheart is a devoted warrior and Moonripple is his loving mate. But when another clan's medicine cat gets in between them, Clawheart has a difficult choice.


Allegiances

Earthclan

Leader: Applestar, a dark ginger she cat with yellow eyes

Deputy: Smokeclaw, a light gray tom with black feet and light blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Gorseberry, a light brown and gold tabby tom

Warriors:

Creamfur light cream she cat, apprentice Beechpaw

Clawheart a handsome black tom with gray paws and beautiful green eyes,

Moonripple, a white she cat with long thick fur, silver ears and blue eyes,

Twigsnap, a brown tabby tom with a black tail, green eyes, apprentice Darkpaw

Airclan

Leader: Cloudstar, a creamy brown tom with white paws and ears

Deputy: Eagleheart, a gray tabby tom with yellow eyes, apprentice Leappaw

Medicine Cat: Dawnlark, once-pretty gray tabby she-cat, ridged and scarred face from a badger, blue eyes

Rosesong reddish brown she cat, kind and caring

Warriors: Stormstrike, a gray tabby tom, apprentice Hazelpaw Fleetfoot, a black she-cat

Cardinalpelt, a ginger she cat

Dawn rose slowly through the trees, gently warming the grassy hollow that EarthClan called home. Smokeclaw padded quietly out of the warriors den and sat on the ridge, silently organizing his thoughts. The first patrol should be sent out soon, he thought. I'll send Twigsnap and Creamfur. Suddenly he heard a rustling behind him. He looked back and saw his mate Applestar approaching. His sharp glare softened and he purred as she sat next to him. She spoke quietly " I think it's time to make them apprentices." Smokeclaw immediately knew who she was talking about. They had mentored a kit each for the past 6 moons. The had been found half-dead in the forest, but they weren't related. The two had developed a close bond, and Moonpaw and Clawpaw were the best of friends. "I shall hold their ceremony at sunhigh", Applestar remarked. Smokeclaw nodded and enjoyed her warm ginger pelt a while before excusing himself to wake the dawn patrol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clawpaw and Moonpaw sat grooming each other's fur in the apprentice's den. In the sunlight that filtered through the canopy of leaves, Clawpaw's black fur and Moonpaw's silver-white gleamed like the night sky. Their final assessments had been yesterday and they had exceeded. "You look . . . Beautiful " Clawpaw ventured shyly. "You're handsome as well", Moonpaw meowed, ducking her head. The young friends stood awkwardly until they heard Applestar yowl. "All cats of EarthClan, join here under the Greatstone for a Clan meeting!" Gorseberry shook out as he emerged from the medicine hollow. He was followed by the returning dawn patrol of Creamfur, Twigsnap, and Darkpaw. Clawpaw and Moonpaw were the last to enter the clearing. Applestar beamed at them and spoke.

"I, Applestar of EarthClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of you noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.

Do you, Moonpaw, promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Moonpaw's blue eyes glittered spoke, "I do".

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this day forward, you will be known as Moonripple. StarClan honors your dedication and kindness, and we welcome you as a full member of EarthClan.

Do you, Clawpaw, promise to uphold the warrior code, and

protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Clawpaw' s eyes never wavered as he stated, "I do." Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this day forward, you shall be known as Clawheart. StarClan honors your strength and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of EarthClan."

The cats of EarthClan yowled, "Clawheart! Moonripple! " The younger apprentice, Darkpaw, came over to congratulate the new warriors followed by the rest of the clan. The moons of training and work had finally paid off, Clawheart thought. He was a warrior, strong, fierce, and loyal. Nothing could stop him now. After all of the commotion died down, Clawheart chose a sparrow and ate in the sunshine of the camp. As he was finishing eating, Moonripple came up to him, and a shiver of joy ran through him, and friendship, dare he call it love stirred in his heart. She took a deep breath, then said, "Would you like to go hunting?" Clawheart jumped up, squeaking, "Of course!" As Moonripple looked at him strangely, he couldn't help but wonder if she felt the same. They had been friends for a long time, but in the past few moons, he had felt something more. When he looked at her, it was like StarClan walked with him. The two young cats hunted, catching a squirrel and a rabbit. On the way back to camp, Moonripple turned to face Clawheart. "I've been thinking about this, and I hope you feel the same way, but since three moons ago, I've liked you as more than a friend. You are so strong and loyal, and by StarClan, Clawheart, I'm in love with you. say you feel the same way, please. I can't live without you by my side. Clawheart filled up with joy. "By StarClan, you are the most beautiful cat I've ever known. You're just so sweet, and I want to be with you forever. Will you take me as your mate?" Moonripple's eyes sparkled. "Yes!" The cats gazed at each other, lost in young love. Finally they headed back, pelts brushing. "Let's stay out here tonight" Clawheart suggested. Moonripple looked at him, eyes wide. "It's okay. The Clan will be fine without us. I just want to be alone with you." "All right," Moonripple said breathlessly. They buried their prey and Moonripple took the lead. "I know a good place". They ran, leaping excitedly until they reached a tree. It was so tall you couldn't see the top, but it had no leaves. The silver-white she-cat gathered herself, then leaped, with Clawheart close behind. "Can't catch me!" Moonripple squealed, and raced through the branches. Finally they reached the top, panting and exhausted. "Look at all the stars" Clawheart mewed. "They're looking down on us. Together, we will make them proud." Moonripple leaned toward him, and they climbed down the tree together. And they loved and talked and finally slept, and still the stars watched over them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh no! We have to get back to camp! " Clawheart stood over Moonripple as she woke up. She looked around sleepily, saying "Huh? Where are we?" "It's past sunhigh," Clawheart meowed urgently. The two cats ran back to camp. When they got there, all was chaos. The dawn patrol had just come back, and Applestar had gone looking for them. Smokeclaw lept onto the Greatstone, yowling for silence. He waited for the Clan to gather, then spoke. "We know you two are young, but we can't have you doing that kind of thing. We will forgive you this time, but if it happens again, I'll have your ears! Also, we have news that AirClan has crossed the border hunting prey. We will lead a raid on their camp at sunset in one week. I will choose who comes with me." He leaped down from the Greatstone with a thump. Moonripple looked at Clawheart with wide eyes,but said nothing. As the Clan dispersed, the mates laid down to eat. As they shared a sparrow that Clawheart had caught, Smokeclaw padded up to them. "Clawheart, Moonripple, I would like both of you to go on the raid to AirClan. Meet me at the tunnel before sunset it seven days." Smokeclaw turned away saying "I'll leave you two to talk." Clawheart turned to look at Moonripple and said "I won't- " but Moonripple cut him off. "I'm coming". Clawheart's temper flared. "I won't let you get hurt!" He roared. The whole camp went silent. He ducked his head and ran out of camp. Moonripple lowered her head as she shuffled into the warriors den. Later that afternoon, Clawheart strode into camp and begun working hard. He was on good terms with Moonripple all week. As the sun went down on the seventh day, warriors started to gather. Smokeclaw walked among them, talking with them quietly. Moonripple did not show up. The cats streamed out of camp, and Clawheart couldn't help but look back. As the cats reached the border, they saw an AirClan patrol sniffing around. There was a gray tabby tom, a brown apprentice, a lithe black she-cat, and a delicate creamy ginger she-cat. The last was picking herbs like a medicine cat. Smokeclaw obviously didn't notice, as he yowled attack and burst out of the trees. Clawheart stood frozen. He couldn't just let a medicine cat get hurt! He slipped through the undergrowth and whispered "hey! Over here!" The red cream cat, lifted her head, and Clawheart suppressed a gasp. She had the most beautiful eyes, green as the oak leaves. He whispered "Go back to camp!" She replied "I'm scared. Come with me please! " Clawheart relented and followed the she-cat. As they walked, they talked and became tentative friends. Clawheart felt bad about talking to another she-cat, but it couldn't hurt to have a friend. Once they reached the AirClan camp, Rosesong looked back. "I want to talk with you again. Will you meet me on the border tomorrow night?" Guiltily, Clawheart agreed. As he ran back to his territory, he refused to think about what he had done. Rosesong was just a friend. Admittedly, she was a pretty friend, but he wouldn't have to tell Moonripple.

The next day, Clawheart woke up feeling guilty. Then he remembered his promise to Rosesong, and happiness overcame. The day was a time of helping out the sunhigh patrol. Moonripple and Applestar came with him. Applestar went ahead, leaving the two to talk. "I want you to know that I still love you Moonripple, " Clawheart meowed. "Everything I do is to keep you safe." "I can deal with things without you. I went through the same training you did. I'm not a helpless kit!" With that, Moonripple turned and ran to catch up with Applestar. I messed that up, Clawheart thought dismally. He finished the patrol in silence. Back at camp, Clawheart wandered aimlessly. He finally went out, hunting untl it was time to meet Rosesong. He trotted to the border, sniffing hopefully for AirClan scent. Just when he couldn't stand waiting any longer, a lithe figure trotted out of the trees, and Clawheart knew it had all been worth it. He nuzzled her soft face, then pulled back, scared of himself. How could he betray the warrior code so easily? Don't think about it, Clawheart thought to hmself. Just enjoy her company. "Want to race?" Rosesong asked with a purr. The black warrior's eyes sparkled, and he leaped forward, heading for the edge if the territory. Rosesong followed, but she was faster than Clawheart had reckoned for, and the she-cat bounded ahead. Finally they both stopped, panting on a hollow log. Rosesong turned to him. "I know that I have a code to follow, but I can do this as long as we don't, well, you know". Rosesong looked embarrassed. "I will do whatever you are comfortable with," Clawheart replied. Long beams of moonlight filled the clearing, reminding Clawheart of his mate. "I-I'd better go. Will you meet me here in three days? " Rosesong agreed and the cats went their separate ways. Clawheart went on with his life, but it wasn't the same. After meeting for two moons with Rosesong, he finally went up to Moonripple. "I'm sorry Moonripple, but I can't love you. I have other devotions, to myself and my clan. Goodbye". And he walked away. Now he met with Rosesong every night, and he no longer held himself back. After long wait, Rosesong admitted her love for him, and they were free. Clawheart was guilty, but he shoved the feeling away. When Clawheart returned to camp one morning, he saw a familiar silver-white figure. "I know where you've been," Moonripple whispered. "I had something to tell you, but now," she turned away, her tail lashing his face. "Wait," Clawheart cried. He ran in front of her, stopping Moonripple in her tracks. "I'm expecting your kits," she whispered. Clawheart was stunned. He ran away with guilt ripping him like claws. He raced faster and faster, trying to escape the darkness that sseeked to envelope him. This couldn't be real. It couldn't! Clawheart reached the tree where he had first loved Moonripple. Suddenly, Clawheart made a decision. He ran to the AirClan border, hopingt that Moonripple was still there. He raced up to her and buried his head in her fur. "I love you," he whispered and raced away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rosesong walked down to the clear stream. The border was just across here, but she was a medicine cat. She looked smelled the sharp odor of blood. A black body, sleek with water, lay just across the stream. A sharp spear of rock impaled his handsome body. Rosesong yowled in grief, then noticed a silver-white she-cat across the stream. The she-cat looked up. "I loved him," Moonripple cried. "As did I," Rosesong admitted. The two she-cats comforted each other, drowned in grief and lost love.


End file.
